


No More Lonely Nights

by ClaireHelene (orphan_account)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Julian is SO their child, M/M, McLennon, Paul You Slut, Paul is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Slow Build, The Author Regrets Nothing, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClaireHelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Paul McCartney is a 17-year-old student from Liverpool. His marks get worse with every year so his dad does the last thing to help him before sending his son to a boarding school; he calls an old friend he once met at a bar. His private tutor is none other than John Winston Lennon and Paul can not help but fall hard for John.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>this story won't be finished </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sure To Fall (In Love With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour guys! If you haven't read the caption of the story this takes part in the present. Also I try to find a matching song for each chapter. I TRY. So for this chapter it's "Sure To Fall" from the Live At The BBC album :) Enjoy and comment if you liked it :)
> 
> Also, you must know that English is not my first language so here and there will be a few mistakes and all, but please don't judge me

**[Sure To Fall (In Love With You) - The Beatles](https://youtu.be/UYmF9mvxElo) **

**Chapter 1:**

"Good bye, you two!" my father said to me and my brother. "And Paul, try to be a bit more respective to your environment, alright?" he added directed towards me.

I rolled my eyes and said. "If they stop being such dickheads."

And with that I left him standing there and followed my kid brother, Michael, who already waited in front of our dad's car. I unlocked it and got inside. Mike took the seat next to me.

"And who said I'd drive you to school today?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad," he answered simply. "And now hurry up, I wanna meet Stacy before school starts."

"Who's Stacy, your girlfriend?" I asked smirking.

"I don't see why that should interest you at all. If you keep questioning me about that I might let accidentally let a word or two slip about the guy you hooked up with last night," he threatened.

"Oh my gosh, what on earth did I do to deserve such a brother?" I groaned frustrated and started the engine.

After ten minutes of driving and my brother harassing me, we arrived at the school. Mike almost instantly jumped out of the car as if being seen with me was a shame.

It's actually the other way round if you ask me.

I grabbed my bag and left the car as well, before locking it. My eyes automatically scanned for my bestie Tessa.

I saw her standing with a few lads in front of the school gate. They all had cigarettes and laughed. Well, I hoped it were cigarettes. By the way they were laughing they could also smoke weed.

I walked up to them. "I bet if your parents knew you were all smoking, they would rip off your heads and feed them to your dogs, wouldn't they?" was my greet but notwithstanding I grabbed a cigarette Tessa was offering me and lit it with a match.

I usually don't smoke _that_ often. Only when I'm angry or frustrated or nervous. But I didn't want to be that pussy that doesn't even touch alcohol. Especially not in front of these hot boys.

"Nice to see you, too," Tessa said and formed rings with the smoke she was blowing out.

 

During the day we got our math exam back. I had obviously not even twenty percent right and I knew I could already forget my new guitar.

That was the reason why I returned home with a real pissed off mood. I didn't bother to take off my jacket let alone my shoes. I went straight to my room and closed the door loudly so everyone was aware of the fact that they were sharing a house with an annoyed teenager.

Unfortunately people like me got hungry easily and sooner or later I had to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat.

It was about ten in the evening when I couldn't hold it anymore. I ran into the kitchen searching for anything that was delicious that I could bunker in my room. When I had my arms full and I was about to return to my room, my dad suddenly stood in front of me.

"Care to explain?" he asked and I heard he was angry. _Very_ angry.

"Explain what?" And that must have been something he didn't want to hear from me for we went off like a bomb.

"Why you have a bad mark again!" he yelled at me. "I paid so much for your extra lessons and that's what I get in return?"

"Dad, I'm-"

"Shut up, James!" he screamed.

I blinked surprised. My dad never explodes like this.

"I give you one last chance and I want to see positive results or else I'll send you off to a boarding school."

"No you won't," I said but was not really sure about that.

I looked at him before running up to my room and slammed my door shut. Just a few moments later Mike yelled: "Jesus, here are some people who want to sleep, believe it or not!"

I rolled my eyes, mumbled a Fuck Off and dropped all the food on the floor. I looked around in my room, searching for something to do. I didn't want to play piano or watch TV. Neither I wanted to play the guitar.

So I grabbed a chocolate bar from the floor and stuffed it in my mouth. My dad was always mad about my not-so-good grades but he surely never had an outburst like this. There's always a first for everything, isn't it?

But still I didn't want to experience it again.

On that day I fell asleep around midnight. I knew I would regret it the next day but at this moment I couldn't care less.

The next morning was awkwardly silent. Not even Mike made nasty comments about me when we drove to school.

"Wow what happened to you, you look like shit," was the first thing Tessa said when she saw me.

"Yeah, my dad kinda exploded yesterday," I answered and yawned, not caring to cover my mouth.

"Oh again?"

"Yes, again. Now don't pretend to be concerned, it doesn't look good on you.", I snapped at her.

"Well, at least I tried." She shrugged. "Is he sending you to a boarding school?"

"Nah, he fussed something about a last chance."

"You better take it. I don't know what I should do without my gay bestie.", she said honestly and laughed.

"Y'know sometimes I feel like you're just friends with me to make the other girls jealous for they don't have a gay best friend."

"Yeah, of course.", she giggled. "Dream on."

The bell rang and we two together with thousand other students disappeared in the school building more or less ready to take those awful lessons again. At least it was Friday today so I could relax all weekend long.

 

I was surprised that my das actually talking to me when I arrived at home. "Dad, I want to enjoy the weekend.", I said quickly before he would say anything else. "Now, if you excuse me." I brushed past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast, mister.", he said, with that evil grin of his and I knew something bad was about to happen. "You're going to study the whole weekend." He used his fingers to emphasize his saying.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but if learning alone would have helped me we weren't here, were we?", I stated.

"Who said something about learning alone?", he asked smirking. "I called an acquaintance. He's pretty smart and explains things very well."

"Wait, did you say 'he'?", I asked a bit too excited.

"You won't do anything to make him uncomfortable, understood? Besides he's like thirty years old."

I shrugged right as the doorbell rang. I went to answer the door. I opened the door and almost got a heart attack.

There stood a man about 1,80 metres, auburn hair that was tousled from the wind and an amazing smile that made my knees go weak. If this was going to be my tutor then I'm going to study everyday very hard.

"You must be Paul.", he said, still smiling.

"Who wants to know?", I asked and tried to control my voice before I'd say something embarrassing.

"John. John Lennon.", he answered and held out his hand which I gladly shook.

That was always been my favourite name, no shit.

"Oh, John! Nice to see you again.", my dad said loudly from behind me.

John let go of my hand just to pull my dad in a friendly hug.

"Hi Jim, how've you been?"

"Good, good.", he answered lightly smiling. "Let's get in the living room so we can discuss a few things. Want something to drink, John?"

"Yes, a cup of tea would be fine, thank you.", John responded politely.

Oh my god, he's so nice! You could clearly hear that he was from Liverpool. Nevertheless he tried to suppress his scouse accent which was kinda cute. _Alright, Paul, stop finding 30-year-old men cute!_ I said mentally to myself.

"I'd like a tea, too.", I called after my dad as I realised how thirsty I was.

"Go make it yourself.", came the answer and I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

John laughed quietly and it was truly heart-warming. I gave him shy smile back, which was unusual for me because I was never shy.

We three sat down on the couch and John and dad started talking about when and how long my extra should be. I zoned out but I was sure I heard something like everyday after school. I mean, I wouldn't really mind.

When dad asked John to stay for dinner her unfortunately turned the offer down, saying he had a few things to do. I hoped he had no wife to return home to. I didn't see a ring on his finger but maybe he had a girlfriend.

I really wished not!

When my dad finally let me go upstairs the first thing I did was grab my mobile, search Tessa's WhatsApp contact and record a voice message for her: "Oh-em-gee! I swear to god you won't believe what just happened! I told you about that last chance my father talked about, right? I bet you didn't know that this chance would turn out to be a freakin' hot teacher, did you? His name is John and he's so damn good-looking! He has like the most gorgeous eyes on earth and his smile is so...Oh my god! Alright, his name is John Lennon, try to find him on Facebook or something, okay? You're amazing, bye!"


	2. Got My Mind Set On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and John don't wanna study so they go to a 50s bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never thought so many people would like the idea of this story. Like, merci beaucoup for all the comments and such you all brighten my day. :)
> 
> Song: Got My Mind Set On You - George Harrison
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes btw.

**[Got My Mind Set On You - George Harrison](https://youtu.be/XZGYYDvZnpg) **

**Chapter 2:**

"Fuck this shit!", I groaned frustrated and let myself fall on my bed.

"Paul, seriously, we only have been learning for one hour and a half now.", John said sternly.

To be honest it felt like three hours.

"So, if we do it for another hour it won't get better.", I snapped back at him.

I was really surprised he hasn't given up yet. I knew I was an annoying student but John seemed to be very patient with me

"That's right.", he admitted, much to my surprise. "Maybe it's better if we continue tomorrow."

"That's what they all say, and then they disappear for forever.", I said.

He smirked and asked: "Already missin' me, huh?"

"You wish!", I retorted and grinned back.

It was quite comfortable to learn with him. He was funny but on the other hand he could be very serious and not distracted while he explained things to me even if it was for the hundredth time. He used simple examples that even someone as stupid as me could understand. He made me feel like I'm not dumb at all and he would not give up until I got the right answer.

"Do you go church tomorrow?, he asked suddenly, bringing me back to reality.

I looked back at him and shook my head. "Nah, I don't do that Jesus stuff."

He nodded. "Alright, so I'll come around eleven tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Okayer than okay.", I called out and he flashed me that smile of him that made my knees go weak, even if I was laying with the back on my bed.

I came with him to the door and as he went off I saw he had no car. That could either mean he is super sporty and walked the whole way to me or he lived near me. I personally hoped for the last.

My dad and Mike weren't home so I turned the music's volume extra loud and danced around the whole house to look for something to do. I could or should have cleaned my room, but hey; I'm too lazy!

Tessa hasn't responded either. She hasn't even received the message. Why would you have the newest phone when you're not using it anyway?

So I just ended singing loudly with Elvis and abusing my vocal cords after a while, not wasting a second thought about the neighbours.

Sometime around noon my brother and dad returned home and with them the stress came back again. My dad held a lecture about my laziness and that I did absolutely nothing for the household. If you'd ask me, Mike was even lazier than me. It's just that apparently he cannot cope with the dead of our mum. And if you'd ask me once again, he was just using this whole stuff to get everything he wanted.

That's probably the reason, why he has got a PS4, an own TV _and_ a Wii. I mean why would a sixteen-year-old need all that? And then my dad complains about our lack of money.

I really wonder why he gets mad so easily about ever little shit. We're all still alive (except for his wife of course, but that's the cancer's fault) and I'm almost eighteen which means he has soon gotten rid off me and his life will be all sunny and rainbows, I guess. That's what he made me feel like everyday at least.

And with these super comforting thoughts I fell asleep only to wake up two hours from my mobile phone buzzing right next to my head.

The brightness almost killed my eyes but I made out Tessa's profile that showed she was calling me.

"Hello, this is Paul McCartney. At the moment I'm not available but you can leave your name and a message.", I said groggily into the speaker but didn't hang up. I wanted to know why she was calling me at that ungodly hour.

"Aw, did I wake you up?", she cooed and I could literally hear her smirking triumphantly.

"What do you want?", I asked, really annoyed by her cheerfulness.

"You told me I should do some research about your lover boy, right?"

"He's not my lover boy.", I corrected her angrily.

"Lover _man_.", she said and I could still hear her smiling. "I forgot he was already an adult." She laughed because she knew she was making me feel guilty.

"Go on.", I said impatiently. "Did you find him on facebook or what?"

"Almost! There's a band's profile on twitter which says a certain John Lennon is the former and leader."

"Any pictures?", I asked now way more awake.

"Yeah but shitty quality. I'll screenshot and send it to you."

"Alrighty. Can I go back to my beauty sleep now?", I asked as I realised how tired I still was.

"As if you need any.", she chuckled and hung off.

 

The next day no one woke me up, which I was quite thankful for.

I had this strange habit that I would spend at least half an hour on my phone on tumblr or watching YouTube videos before I'd stand up.

This day, unfortunately, I didn't get enough time of wasting my free time on the internet. The doorbell rang and since Mike and dad weren't home I had to go and open it.

I didn't care that I was wearing my pyjamas - I looked awesome in everything!

I regretted my choice of clothes just moments later, for no one else than my amazing tutor John fucking Lennon was standing in front of me.

Incredible smile? Check!

Awesome hair? Check!

Amazingly tight pants? Check!

"Well, well, hello there!", I greeted him.

"Hi, Paul." His smile got (if possible) even bigger and I really had to keep myself from throwing myself all over him.

"Er, come in.", I said rather awkwardly after a pause of silent non-stop smiling and trying to not blush.

He stepped in and I closed the door after him. Was it already eleven?

"Do you feel like learning today?", John asked suddenly. "Because I don't."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to help me to get my marks better?", I asked him.

"Well, yes but on the other hand I'd like to get to know you better. Maybe...maybe we could become friends." He sounded almost hopeful as he said the last part. But maybe it was only my imagination and teenage hormones playing a joke on me.

"So a date it is, then?", I asked grinning.

He sighed and responded: "If that makes you happy. But you know, you should put on some clothes."

I felt the blush creeping up my neck. I quickly ran upstairs hoping he had not seen it. He probably had, though.

I came back just a few minutes later covered in a white tee and tight black pants. My hair sleek at the sides and ruffled at the top of my head with a lock just falling right into my face. I felt John's eyes on me for a moment before he headed to the hallway to put on his shoes and jacket.

I followed him and put on my black converses and a matching leather jacket, half running after John for he had already gone outside.

"So, where's your car?", I asked a bit breathlessly as I arrived at his side and stuffed my hands in my pockets to keep them from freezing since it was still January.

"In repair. We gotta walk. I know a great bar just a few blocks away from here."

"Sorry, but did you just say 'walk'?", I asked him.

He laughed softly and nodded.

"Who the fuck walks these days? Why don't we take the bus instead?"

I knew I was probably overreacting but you know, I hated everything that had something to do with moving. I surely wasn't going to walk the whole way from the end of Liverpool to the center.

"You know, if we take the bus there'll be many people-"

"No shit, Sherlock?"

"-which means it's likely for us to catch an illness.", he continued as if he never got interrupted.

That was probably the worst excuse I've ever heard in my whole damn life. But I didn't say anything and just let it be.

 

"So, tell me something about yourself.", I said after a while of silent walking next to each other.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised as if he waited for me to tell him I just joking. But that didn't happen so answered, a bit hesitating though. "Well...I was born on October 9th, nineteen-eighty-six...-"

"Oh my god, you're thirty?"

"Twenty-nine.", he corrected me with a smirk. "Is that a problem?"

I shook my head quickly. "Nah, it's just that I thought my dad was joking when he said you were thirty. You look so much younger!"

"Really? Well, thanks. I guess?"

"And what about a girlfriend or something?", I asked as casual as possible.

"Divorced five months ago.", he answered flatly, without any emotion but I knew deep down he cared. It was the same thing with me when I got asked about my mother.

"Ouch.", I said not really sure if I should tell him I'm sorry or what.

"It's not that big of a deal, you know. It's just that I don't get to see my little son very often."

"Oh my god! You really have a little son?!", I almost squealed.

He chuckled at my sudden reaction. "Is it just me or does every second sentence you say start with 'Oh my god'?"

I glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry!", he said quickly and held out his hands in surrender, changing the subject. "My son, Julian, he's six years old. Maybe we can visit him once. You'll adore him."

And that's how our walk to Liverpool's centre went on and I have to admit that I didn't regret walking with him one single time.

 

"Are we there yet?", I whined. After thirty minutes walking my legs eventually hurt, too, no matter how amazing spending time with John was.

"Shut it, will you?", he said, amused by my childish behaviour. "See, we're already there."

He stepped inside of a pub. He held the door open for me and as I stepped in, I felt like I just time traveled to the fifties.

It was quite dark and my eyes needed a bit time to adjust to the change of brightness. In the corner stood big, old and original looking radio, playing some Rock'n'Roll. There were surprisingly many people standing around on their own or talking with muffled voices to their friends.

I was pretty fast aware of the fact that I was youngest here and suddenly I wondered if there were only adults allowed. I immediately scooted a bit closer to John not really liking how about everyone was staring at us.

"Don't worry.", he mumbled to me and went in one direction I assumed lead to the bar.

"How can I not worry if there are these scary people looking at us?", I asked, a lot more confident when the people turned away from us.

John didn't answer and just went on heading to the bar. As the bartender saw John his face lit up but as his eyes fell on me his expression hardened.

"How old are you, kid. Fifteen?", he asked directed towards me.

"Excuse me?", I said with a hand on my hip. "I'm sev-"

"Eighteen. He's eighteen.", John cut me off. I nodded, a bit unsure and let John do his things.

He told me to find us a table and assured he would come back before I could miss him. When already ten minutes passed and I started panicking that maybe something happened to him he returned with two glasses of beer. I snatched the glass out of his hand and took a big gulp.

"I already feel bad for giving and underage alcohol.", John said with a slight smile.

"I'm turning eighteen in five months or what so it's no big deal.", I said shrugging and took another sip of the drink, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

John opened his mouth to say something but rethought the idea again and closed his mouth.

We stayed in the pub for god knows how many hours until John looked at his watch to find out it was already seven. For the return journey John called us a cab what I was more than thankful for.

The ride was silent, which was no surprise if one would think about how much we talked the last hours. The car stopped right before my door and I got out. I turned around to wave and wink at John. He smiled at me and then the car started moving again.

Man, I could really get used to this kind of days.


	3. Say Say Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Paul doesn't want to hang out with his grand ma for a week, he is going to spend his holidays with John. While they are going for a shop, Paul meets someone he didn't expect to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you just gotta know that i am not from England so i have no clue about how their holidays are. Im just gonna 'invent' some holidays (if there arent already holidays like this) some when in January/February for two weeks :p
> 
> Song: Say Say Say - Paul McCartney& Michael Jackson  
> Imagine this song with less instruments and effects, you'll see why when you read the chapter :)

[Say Say Say - Paul McCartney& Michael Jackson](https://youtu.be/tBK51bc0Rvw)

**Chapter 3:**

The following week went by like a blur. It was like Monday and the next day Friday. I don't know why but I really had the feeling as if I was getting better in school than before. Wait, I know why; it was because John and I regularly met after school and learned for a few hours.

On Thursday someone eventually told me that the holidays started the following week. I mean, it's not like interests me as well, noo..

 

"Paul, come over for a sec.", my dad said as I entered home after another exhausting day.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Mike and I are going to visit grand-ma the first week of the holidays... - No you don't have to come with us.", he answered my unspoken question before I could even open my mouth.

"Can I stay at John's as long as you are gone?", I asked. "We would save money for water and electricity, y'know?"

Dad thought about it for a while before he answered. "But only if he says it's okay for him."

"Alrighty, thanks da!"

I walked up in my room, grabbing my phone and dialing John's number.

" _John Lennon._ ", was the response from the other side.

"Hi John, it's me.", I answered, smiling at the thought of maybe spending a week with him.

" _Is it just 'Me' or do you have also a last name?_ "

I rolled my eyes. "It's Paul, asshole."

" _Oh, I had no clue!_ ", he exclaimed chuckling. " _So, what do you want? I thought we agreed that we won't study today._ "

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you something."

" _Tell me._ "

"So...my dad and Mike are going to visit my granny and I'm not gonna come with them, so I wanted to ask if I could spend a part of my holidays at yours?" It sounded more like a question even though it was kinda a statement.

There was a pause and I started wondering if he said no.

" _Alright._ "

Oh my, thank god! I sent a little thanks to the guy up there but then I concentrated again on my phone call.

"Nice thanks! When can I come over?"

He sighed loudly into the phone before he said:" _What about Monday? Then I have enough time to clean up everything here._ "

"Okay, see ya then!"

" _Bye._ "

Grinning like an idiot I fell on my bed. How amazing was this? I would spend a whole week with John!

At the exact minute I heard the door slam shut which meant my brother was home, which meant the war between the two of us was going to start soon. Aw, man, brotherly love really is something, isn't it?

 

It was Monday noon, when I remembered that I still hadn't packed my things for my vacation. I just threw everything in a bag, hoping I hadn't forgotten anything. I said a quick goodbye to my dad and bumped my shoulder with Mike's and then left the house.

John had texted me his address and I was sure if I had had no Google Maps I would have been completely lost. Twenty minutes later than I should have been there I called him, telling him I was downstairs. Yeah, I was this kind of person who would not ring on your door, but call you instead.

" _Jeez, youth of today can't even ring the doorbell anymore._ ", he said annoyed but I could make out his smile.

"Just open up, Johnny.", I said impatiently for I probably looked like a complete fool as I was standing in front of this tall building, a phone in one hand and my bag in the other hand, which I could hardly feel because the bag was so heavy.

" _Don't Johnny me._ ", was the only thing he said before he opened the door.

I stepped in through the entrance door. I looked up the mailboxes and saw that John lived at the top floor. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I went to the elevator. I waited for felt ages before it arrived on my level. With me an old woman stepped in the elevator. There was classical music playing in the background like you could always see it in old movies.

I was just minding my own business as I felt the old woman's eyes on me. I forced her a smile and turned away from her, trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

"You like Rock'n'Roll?", she asked with a raspy voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows but then my eyes landed on my reflexion in the mirror and I saw why she was asking me that.

"Hm, yeah, possible.", I answered.

"You know, I lost my virginity to _Love Me Tender_.", she said casually as if she was talking about the weather.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, they disappeared in my hair line and I suddenly started to picture this old woman, having... I shook my head quickly, trying to get these thoughts out of my mind. She just smiled to herself and then she stepped out of the elevator, leaving me standing there like an idiot. It didn't take long to reach the highest level and it was my turn to get out. I knew John lived in the rearmost apartment, so I walked to the apartment, checked at the doorbell and then rang it. Promptly the door was opened and the smell of tea and apple pie hit my nose.

"Hi Paul!", John said grinning and pulled me in an embrace.

I took in his smell and I felt like in heaven. It was just Cologne and a hint of wine but there was something about it, which made me want to hug him forever. Eventually we separated and I took this opportunity to inspect him closely. He wore tight black pants and a matching black tee, which showed off his impressive biceps. His face was flawless as always but still his eyes seemed a bit tired and if you looked closer you could faintly see bags under his eyes. The funny part about his outfit were his shoes. He actually wore _bunny slippers_ , what looked extremely cute on him.

Before I started to stare I turned my gaze away from him taking a look at his flat. John cleared his throat and guided me in his home. He took my jacket and hung it on the hook. I placed my bag next to his couch.

"So, how've you been?", I asked casually as John motioned me to sit down on the couch.

"Good, good.", John answered from the kitchen and just a few moments later he came back with two pieces of the apple pie, I smelled earlier and a tea can with two cups.

He set everything on the coffee table right in front of the couch and started to pour steaming tea in the cups.

"Can I ask you a question?", John asked suddenly after a while of comfortable silence.

"Well, you already did, didn't you?", I responded smirking which caused him to roll his eyes. "But you can ask me another one, _Johnny_ :"

He rolled his eyes once again but then asked his question. "Why don't you come with your family to your grand-ma?"

"Well...", I started but trailed off. I really didn't expect this question but whatever. "She, like, doesn't quite accept my _life style_ , if you know what I mean."

He nodded slowly and I was not sure if he understood.

We finished eating and drinking and John offered to make a little tour through his apartment. I was positively surprised as I saw his bedroom's wall covered in multiple posters of artist like Elvis, James Dean, Buddy Holly etc. I didn't know he was also a fan of this era.

"Why have you never told me you also liked this stuff?", I asked a bit disappointed and pointed to the posters.

"Why should I? You never asked.", was his response and I just huffed.

We moved on to the last room, which was right at the end of the hallway. It was another bedroom, what made me wonder why he had two. So I asked him. His answer to this question was rather unexpected. His back tensed and his face expression hardened. It was like his whole body was screaming _I don't wanna tell_ and still no words escaped his lips. I just left it that, seeing that John was not comfortable with this topic. I didn't want to force him to do anything against his will.

I excused myself and got my bag from the living room. When I returned it was like I never asked the last question. He had this goofy grin on his lips again and there was a sparkle in his eyes (I never believed that there could actually be sparkles in one's eyes and it was just up by lovesick authors, but John made realise things I never knew before).

"So, what you wanna do?", John asked enthusiastically. Incredible how he could change from a human statue to a super happy person in less than five seconds. He didn't let me enough time to answer and just went on. "You know, I need a few things from the supermarket."

"Well, then let's go!", I said and grabbed my jacket and shoved it on.

He did the same and just a couple minutes later we were outside. It was even more freezing than before and I wrapped my leather jacket tighter around me. I regretted I put on my favourite pair of ripped jeans, for the wind was blowing right under my clothes sending chills all over my body.

"Do you wanna go back?", he asked as he saw the goosebumps on my legs and that I was shivering.

"One mustn't be oversensitive to pain.", I said trying to stop my lip from trembling.

"Alright, Goethe, if you say so."

 

We took the bus to the supermarket and meanwhile we talked about everyone and his dog until we arrived.

"You get Toast and bread over there, alright?", John asked and I nodded.

While I was walking I tried to keep a large distance between me and the freezers. When I stood in front of the shelf with toasts and breads and buns and everything I realised a blonde woman standing next to me and eyeing me critically.

"Uh, can I help you?", I asked uneasily.

"You're Paul, right?", she asked.

"Yeah?", I said slowly, still extremely confused. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes! Well, no. I do know you, though." She held out her hand and shot me a pretty smile. "My name's Cynthia Lennon. Well, Powell now."

And then I realised. "Oh, you're John's ex, right?" I shook her hand and she nodded.

And then a little boy came up from behind Cynthia and tugged at the hem of her blouse. "Mommy, who's this?", he whispered.

I knelt down to him. "I'm Paul, and you must be Julian, right?"

He nodded shyly and I grinned at him. This boy looked so much like his father! He smiled back and I rose up to my feet.

"Where do you know me from?", I asked Cynthia now.

"You know, John talks so much about you!" She laughed shortly and it sounded like ringing bells. "Anyways, I gotta go now. Let's meet up at, let's say, tomorrow at three in _Angelo's Ice Café_ , okay?"

And without waiting for my answer she walked away, Julian on her right hand and a bag of toast in her other hand.

 

We took the bus home we also drove in to the supermarket. When we arrived in his apartment I placed the bag, full of groceries, in the kitchen. John turned on the radio. While I put off my shoes I sang loudly to _The Final Countdown_ , not caring that there was another person with me in the same room. When the song finished, I ended my little dance and as I looked to John, I saw he was smiling.

He cocked his head to the side and said honestly: "You're a pretty good singer."

I knitted my brows and then laughed. "No, I'm not, so don't talk shit!"

"I'm serious, Paul.", he said sternly and the way he said it made me stop in tracks. "It's no shame, admitting you're good at something."

"Well, thanks...I suppose.", I said slowly and made my way to the bathroom, for I really needed to use it. When I finished, I took a look in the mirror I saw my cheeks being slightly pink. Why was he making me blush _again_? No one has really made me blush and surely no one who is almost twice my age.

We ate dinner talking about nonsense and I realised that John was a pretty funny person. He made me laugh almost every minute and I must admit, I adored these kinds of people. After the dinner John placed the plates in the dish washer and washed his hands before drying them off at a kitchen towel.

"You know, uhm...", I said nervously and fiddled with my fingers. "Because you were saying I sang good, I wanted to, like, show you something."

Once again, I wondered what John was doing with me. I'm actually the most confident person and now I can barely say a whole sentence.

I fumbled my phone out of my pocket and searched for a certain audio file. With a little bit nervously shaking fingers I pressed play and tried to avoid John's gaze.

This file was more than just a normal song. It was a song an old friend and me once recorded. We were best friends since kindergarten but unfortunately he moved to America. We had the same passion for music and this is how the song resulted. I have never ever showed this to someone else (not even Tessa) so John better appreciate this whole thing.

The song ended and I looked at him expectantly. To my surprise he looked really impressed.

"And you wrote the song by yourself?", he asked and sounded like he didn't believe it was really me who sang this.

"Yes. And a friend of mine. Did you notice he sounds, like, originally like Michael Jackson? That's why I always used to call him like this..." I laughed as I remembered who this would annoy him and then I realised that I was trailing off to useless things.

"Wow, that's really... _wow_!", he said.

"Thanks.", I muttered and I felt the blush creeping up my neck. I tried my best to make it stop coming up to my face but I knew I was powerless against it.

We stood there silently until John cleared his throat. "Well, then good night, Paul."

I nodded and turned around as he called me back.

"I have to work tomorrow, so we probably won't see each other all day. I'll be home some when around five and I'll bring food."

I nodded once again but this time I was smiling. This may seem silly but it kinda felt like we were in a relationship or something. You know, John the one who is working all day and me waiting impatiently for him to come home. I giggled at my stupid thoughts but then I froze.

I better not be falling John. I have a feeling, this will not end well.

 

 

 

 


	4. It's Got To Be Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since John is at work, Paul hangs around at his place, totally bored. So he decides he's actually going to meet Cynthia. Maybe he can get to know a few things about John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Saturday, I saw Paul omg I still can't believe it!! I actually cried when he walked in lmao
> 
> Song: It's Got To Be Love - The Monkees  
> I'm just not creative at all when it comes to choose a song for a chapter and I like the song :)
> 
> I didn't check for any mistakes so yeah

[It's Got To Be Love - The Monkees](https://youtu.be/kMr-2VyyLM0)

**Chapter 4:**

I woke up some when around eleven but I didn't get up before twelve. When I finally managed to move more than a few centimetres, I stopped first in the kitchen and realised that John had already left for work. I didn't even hear him when he had left.

I turned on the radio and scoured the fridge for something delicious. Ironically the song _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go!_ played and I could not help but smile as I was still having my head in the fridge.

I considered myself satisfied with a yoghurt. I made myself a cup of tea and then went in the living room to have breakfast. I let myself plop on the sofa and began to eat the yoghurt.

While eating, my eyes fell on a CD cover with a note stuck to it, laying on the coffee table in front of me. I grabbed the cover and read the note.

_'Since I could hear your music yesterday, you can hear mine today._

_John'_

Don't ask me why, but I suddenly started to grin widely. I put the CD in the player and sat back on the couch. The cover I held in my hand so I could look up the titles. Most of the songs were covers but some - so I assumed - were written by himself.

I could not help but think, that his singing was amazing let alone his guitar playing. As I chose my favourite song of the CD was his version of _Rock And Roll Music_ , the last song of the disc played and I instantly fell in love. It was a sad and slow song and his voice was cutting sharply through the silence of the flat. The words burned themselves in my soul and let me sit there on the couch with my mouth hanging open and my eyes big as plates.

I really didn't know what was happening to me at that moment, the song was just so...so _touching_.

I saw that the title of the song was _Working Class Hero_ and it was, just how I expected, written by John Lennon himself.

 

During the day I had exactly nothing to do. I just laid around and became upset about my so called internet flat, since I had forgotten to ask John for the Wifi password. It was about two o'clock when I remembered my meeting with John's ex. I didn't know if I should go and meet her. I bet she will tell me one or two things about John. But on the other hand I felt like I was betraying John but still I couldn't tell him.

Let's just say 'What the eyes don't see, the heart doesn't grieve over.' and everything will be fine. So I got ready and when it was time to go, I left the building and waited for a bus. While I was walking to the bus stop, I put my headphones in my ears and listened to some _Duran Duran_ on maximum volume. I had to wait ten lousy minutes until the bus arrived. I sat right in the back and messaged Tessa. I told her I was meeting John's ex and just a few seconds she replied.

\- _omf whaaat? y u do that???_

 

_\- dunno. its not like its a crime rite?_

 

_\- if john finds out hes gonna chop ur head off_

 

_\- well see_

 

I put my mobile back in my pocket and got out of the bus. There was something like a _small_ shopping mall with _only_ two levels. It didn't take long for me to find this _Angelo_ café. I could already see Cynthia sitting at a double table. I took the earbuds out and stopped the music. I stepped through the glass doors, which opened automatically, and walked up to the blonde woman. I heard Italian music playing softly in the background.

"Oh, Paul, I didn't expect you to actually come.", Cynthia said and a wide smile appeared on her pink lips.

"Then why are you waitin' here?" The remark slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it but she didn't seem to mind. She stood up and we shook hands. I even waited until she was sitting again until I took place as well.

"So, how've you been?", she asked and added: "I ordered a coffee for you by the way, I hope it's okay."

"Good, I s'pose." I didn't answer the coffee question since I despised coffee but I didn't want to sound impolite or unthankful. After all she was paying.

"That's good! So, how long are you John already together?"

I almost choked on my spit and looked at her with a bewildered expression. "Uh, we're not a couple and probably never will."

"Oh, sorry!", she giggled and covered her mouth quickly. "I thought you were his boy toy, I'm so sorry!"

"No, I'm def not his... _boy toy_.", I answered with raised eyebrows. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, John always talks about you. You know, when he comes to get Jules or when we are talking on the phone."

"And what does he say about me?", I asked casually even though I was burning with curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know...", she said but I realised she was just acting. "Maybe if you pay my coffee, I'll remember it."

I laughed quietly. I was already starting to like her.

"Deal."

As if he was reading mine or Cynthia's mind, the waiter was coming with two steaming cups. I paid for the drinks and then looked at Cynthia expectantly. She just laughed and flicked her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Tessa always did this when she was about to tell me some slutty secret of one girl of our school. But apparently Cynthia wasn't like this.

"Why did you come, Paul?", she asked instead.

"I don't know. Was just bored, I guess.", I said shrugging.

She raised an eyebrow as if she knew I was lying. But she couldn't. I was a pretty good liar.

"You wanna know what I think?", she asked seriously.

"Sure.", I said smirking and grabbed my cup, brought it to my lips and let the hot liquid run down my throat. I scrunched my nose at the bitter taste and put a bit sugar in it. The woman in front of me was looking at me before she started.

"I think, that you came here to find a few things out about John. After all I stuck up with him for so long. Obviously you could ask him, too, but you don't want to make it too obvious that you _like_ him - what you obviously do - so you took the opportunity to talk to me. Am I correct?"

I let the mug slowly sink down and looked at her with big eyes.

"Are you a psychopath or something?", I questioned, still surprised at her mind-reading skills.

"You mean a psychotherapist, right? Yeah, that's what I am.", she replied and I could kind of hear that she was proud of herself.

"No, I meant psychopath.", I snapped, but we both knew I was not really serious.

"So, you wanted to know what John tends to say about you right?" I nodded eagerly. "Let's see..."

 

We stayed in the café for several hours (I even got the number of a cute, Italian waiter), until we both decided it was time to go.

"It was really nice talking to you, Paul, maybe we can meet up again one time?", Cynthia said as she stood up and grabbed her cream-coloured coat and her small, black handbag.

I nodded. "I'll give you my number wait a-"

" _I'm on the highway to hell..._ " My phone was vibrating like crazy as the ring tone went off loudly and some people gave me strange looks.

I looked at my phone to see John's name. I grinned and slid the green symbol to the side.

"Already missin' me, huh?", I said smirking.

" _You're one to talk!_ You _are the one who texts me everyday!_ ", he replied, instantly going on defense-mode.

"You were calling because...?"

" _Where are you? I'm waiting home and the food is getting cold. Move your ass here as fast as you can."_

"And I'm the clingy one, eh?" He didn't answer and hung off.

I quickly scribbled my number on a serviette with a pen Cynthia has been holding out since John called. I gave her a quick salute and then ran off.

I could hear Cynthia call "Tell John I said hello!", before I left the café and the mall. I almost missed the bus and as I was sitting next to an old lady I could barely breath. I should probably exercise more but no, thanks. _Ben and Jerry's_ is much better than moving my body until I would collapse on the floor and die.

I took out my phone and wrote a message to Alberto, the waiter from the café.

' _Hey, it's the guy from the café ;)'_

I stuffed it back in pocket, still panting a bit. I dozed off a bit and I nearly forgot to get out of the bus. I spurted up the felt one million floors up while I was slowly dying I wondered why I didn't take the elevator. I would have been faster in any case. But now it was too late so I just ran up the last twenty thousand levels. On the door, John was already waiting for me, with a stern look.

"Took you long enough.", was his comment as he saw me and went back into his apartment.

I stepped inside, collapsing on the floor and tried to regulate my breathing.

"You alright?", John asked after a while, as I was still not moving from the floor.

"Do I look alright?", I retorted sarcastically and eventually made slight movements. Just a few moments later I was already sitting on my bum and untied my shoes.

When I walked into the living room and I saw the table was already set. In the background was a CD of Michael Jackson (the real one) playing.

"Sit down.", John ordered and from his voice I could hear he was still a little bit pissed.

I complied and let myself fall on the chair. "You know, you don't have to be mad-", I started but John cut me off.

"Who said I was mad?"

 John handed me chopsticks and piled the Chinese food on my table.

"I'm afraid, I'm too incompatible to eat with chopsticks.", I stated and put _normal_ cutlery in my hands.

"It's easy, actually..." He stood up, went around the table and placed himself right behind me. He put the sticks in my right hand, but I corrected him as I put the things in my left. I heard him mumble something that may mean _sorry_ and then went on lecturing me. "Then you just push your thumb up...like this...and then you grab some food..."

I actually made it with John's help to get something to eat, but when I tried alone I failed miserably. The noodles landed it my lap, making me feel quite uncomfortable. John tried to hold back his laughter and it looked he had physical pain. I glared at him but even I couldn't help but laugh. We laughed together and at the end I was not laughing anymore. There were no sounds escaping my mouth and every time I breathed in, I made some weird snort noises.

Eventually the laughter died down and we both began to eat our (almost cold) food. I ate with fork and knife but John was talented enough to eat with and I envied him for it.

"Who's that weird old lady, living in this building?", I suddenly asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"You mean the woman with white hair, about one centimetre?"

"The one with the bag full of cat patterns."

"Yes! I know her."

"Can you tell me what her problem is?"

"Sorry?", he asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I don't know her very well, but she made a nice and polite expression on me."

"Well, I'm not sure about that.", I started. "She asked me if I liked Rock'n'Roll. I was like _yeah, of course_ and then she suddenly told me she lost her virginity while listening to Elvis! I had a bloody nightmare last night about this!"

John chuckled before he answered. "Maybe she was, like, testing you or something."

"Why would she do that?", I asked sceptically.

He just shrugged. "Dunno."

We cleaned up the table and both sat down on the couch. John looked like he was having a battle with himself, whether he should turn on the TV or nah. He decided against it.

"You know, Paul.", he suddenly started, just as I felt my eyelids getting heavier and a wave of fatigue rolling over me.

"Hm?", I hummed.

"I'm kinda glad you're here.", he admitted truthfully.

The tired feeling suddenly disappeared and I looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"No, it's like, I'm almost always alone in here. Well, except if Jules is here. But he's always at school or at a friend's house so I always end up being alone here. And well, I haven't laughed with someone that much, as I laughed with you today."

"Are you confessing your love to me? Is it my turn to kiss you now?", I asked cockily and smirked.

"Are you even taking me serious?", he suddenly ranted and I backed away a bit.

"Sorry, _Johnny_ , it physically hurts me, if I bite back these kind of remarks...-but thanks. I really appreciate it."

I stood up and patted my trousers from the non-existing dirt. "Night, John."

"Night, Macca."

" _Macca?_ "

"I thought it's a nice nickname, since you always tend to call me _Johnny_."

"I like it! Nighty."

I left the living room, went into the guest bedroom and changed into my pyjamas. I didn't bother to brush my teeth and just laid in the bed, feeling giddy like a 12-year-old girl at her first date.

John was happy that I was here.

 

 


	5. Opposites Attract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm available on Instagram now: kyloruns 
> 
> btw thanks so much for 500 reads! I'm positively surprised that so many people actually liked the idea of this story :))
> 
> Also, can you recommend some good Modern Time McLennon fics?
> 
> -rest in peace Anton Yelchin, who for example played "Pavel Chekov" in the new Star Trek movies. He was really an amazing actor.-
> 
> AND HAVE YOU SEEN THE TRAILER OF THIS NEW BEATLES DOCUMENTARY FILM THINGIE??? I WAS LITERALLY LAYING ON THE FLOOR ASFGHJL ILL LINK THE VIDEO IN THE CHAPTER
> 
> Song: Opposites Attract - Paula Abdul

[Opposites Attract - Paula Abdul](https://youtu.be/MPFWodGlBFo)

 

[HERE'S THE TRAILER FOR THE DOCUMENTARY](https://youtu.be/Mj0KLrrl2rs)   [AND HERE'S ALSO THE WEBSITE](http://www.thebeatleseightdaysaweek.com/)

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning I was woken up by some loud noises coming out of the kitchen. I just assumed that it was John, who was still home, blustering from the kitchen, and not some burglar, who was breaking in the flat.

I stood up and padded into the kitchen, still tired. My hair was pretty much looking like I just put my finger in a wall socket. That's because I was suffering from an incurable disease called bed hair.

I padded into the kitchen and saw John sitting on a chair, reading newspaper with a steaming hot coffe cup in front of him. He was already fully dressed in some casual clothes.

"Mornin', sleepy head.", he said without looking up.

"How can you already be awake at this time?", I asked as I plopped on a chair next to him.

"Uh, it's eleven o'clock."

"Exactly." I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them. "Why aren't you at work anyways?"

"I don't have to go there for the next two weeks because my work is closed during the holidays." He folded the paper together and stood up. "Let's make breakfast then, shall we?"

He went to the fridge to take a few groceries out as he realised I was still sitting on the chair and not having moved at all. "With we I meant you and me, you know."

I looked at him with a challenging look, but I better shouldn't have. His death glare was better than any other I have ever gotten, and I know what I'm talking about. I finally gave in under his stare and started to set the table, careful not to make too fast movements. My brain was still sleeping.

 

We had breakfast together and I really started to wonder why John was still single. I mean, sure, he just got divorced and all but he really must have women (and men) laying to his feet. He was like the perfect vision of every woman about a man. Nice, funny, able to take care of the household, of what I have heard he was also a loving father and so on. It's his decision anyway.

"You know, Paul, I barely know you, and still you're here and talking to me like we are best friends since forever.", John said suddenly.

"Is this a date or what?", I asked smirking.

"I just want to get to know you better, I don't know what's gotten into your mind, though.", he answered. "So, do you have any hobbies."

"Not really. Except for tumblring maybe."

"Tum-what?"

"Tumblring. It's Paul-McCartneyian for stalking people on tumblr twenty-four seven.", I explained even though he probably didn't even know what tumblr was. "What are your hobbies then?"

"Well, I like to make music and write songs.", he said casually.

"Really? Cool! What instruments do you play?", I asked excitedly.

"Guitar mostly and piano. I once played the harmonica but that's felt decades ago."

"That's so cool! So what do you like? Like what food or else."

"I have a total obsession with coffee, I'm not joking that this is serious business."

"Why do adults always drink coffee?", I asked a bit grossed out at the thought of this bitter shit. "Literally everyone older than eighteen, I know drinks this."

"I don't know.", he said shrugging. "I used to hate coffee but now I'm addicted to it. I suppose that's coming with growing up."

"I bet you are also the one who only likes only the green gummi bears."

"How did you know?", he exclaimed and pretended to be extremly surprised.

"It was just a guess, actually. But how can you eat them? How??"

 

After breakfast we both watched television until John remembered he had forgotten something at his work. The good person I was, I assured him, I was gonna come along. So I just put on some jeans and some band shirt (I think it was a Rolling Stones one) and then we both went to the bus station. It really pissed me off, that he didn't have a car but who was I to complain.

"So, where did we stop?", John asked as we both found seats next to each other.

"What do you mean?", I asked and hated myself afterwards for making that that Justin Bieber reference.

"It's your turn to ask a question now.", John answered, not really responsing to my actual question, but I knew what was going on now, anyways.

"Okay, so, what's your job?"

"I'm a teacher at a college."

"Which one?"

"Liverpool Art College."

"Cool.", I cooed, completely impressed by his job. "And what do you in free time?"

"Well, if Jules isn't home, then I make music with my band-"

"No way!", I yelled, so some people shot us angry glares. I glared back and they quickly turned away. "What instruments do you play?"

"Guitar and piano, what I already told you before.", he answered and I knew he was showing off. "And I used to play harmonica but that was, when I was still a kid, you know."

"That's so cool!", I said, quite impressed by him.

"Oh, and I write songs as well.", he added. "Well, actually I write poems and just put a melody to it."

He really must be sent from heaven. Why can't he be a few younger and not straight? Why??

"And some days, I go to an orphanage and spend the day with the kids. You know, we sing together, sometimes we play board games and such."

How can this guy have such an amazing life? I can't even get out of bed in the morning. Self esteem equals zero I'd say.

"You pretty much have life goals.", I said.

"Thank you.", John answered and for a moment our eyes locked. A few seconds we were just looking into each other's eyes, while I was probably looking like I just saw Chris Evans or Zac Efron. And just as I opened my mouth we arrived at the bus stop and John stood up, leaving me dumpfoundedly sitting there for a short while before I collected myself again.

 

We just needed a few minutes until we arrived at the school John was working at. It was a rather old building, with plenty windows. John went straightly to the entrance. It didn't surprise me, that about no students were here. Just a few tourists and old people who were chilling at the market place area.

He rang the bell and just seconds later the door was opened by a Slavic looking lady.

"What can I do for you?", she asked and her Russian accent made it almost impossible for me to understand her. She wore pink rubber gloves and in one hand she held a mob. Behind her was a trolley with shit like a broom, some more gloves and a bin bag. That poor woman had to work even though everybody else was enjoying their holidays 

"I just forgot something. Can I just get it, please?", John asked nicely but the Russian woman was eyeing him critically.

"But careful, don't fall over."

John nodded and then cautiously stepped through the big hallway. As he realised I wasn't following and turned around and looked at me. His look was enough for me to give in and walk after him like a puppy. One time I almost slipped if there hadn't been John's hand who quickly grabbed mine. I realised we were walking hand-in-hand when we were already at the end of the corridor. Blushing I pulled my hand back and faced the floor.

We arrived at something that looked like the teachers' lounge. Determindedly he walked up to a single desk. There was a computer monitor and a keyboard, some sheets that looked like tests.

John bent down under his desk, where I could make out a small shelf thingie. He reappeared only seconds later, to put his phone on the desk since it was probably bugging him when he was bending down.

After a while of staring at his arse and trying not to have perverse thought (which was really difficult by the way) his phone suddenly rang.

"Your phone's ringin'.", I informed him unnecessarily.

"No shit, Sherlock?", came it from under the table. "Who is it?"

I looked at the phone and read: "Some George Harrison man."

"Oh yeah. Can you answer it for me, please? And put in on speaker."

I did as I was told.

" _John, mate, where are you? We've been waitin' here for twenty bloody minutes_.", this George guy said, even before I could answer, with a pretty strong scouse accent.

"Hello, here is Paul. John is at the moment not available. If you want, you can leave a message.", I said slyly into the phone, and I could almost make out John's sigh.

" _Yeah_.", the lad answered, not irrtated that there was a foreign guy on the other line. " _Tell 'im he better gets his fat arse over here, his band's impatiently waitin' for him_."

"Alrighty, I'll deliever the message. Have a nice day." And with that I hung off. And in that very moment John's appeared from under the table. His eyes were narrowed, but this time I couldn't quite take him serious, since half of his hair was cobwebbed. Jesus, could this man get any more adorable?

"Here lemme help you.", I mumbled as I fumbled the webs out of his hair, while he stood completely still. I smiled as I looked if there was still stuff in his hair. Actually I was just gliding my hands thorugh his hair and feeling how soft it was. Before I'd do something I'd regret I pulled away.

We both went out of the room and completely out of the bulding. We went to the bus stop and I got my phone and texted Tessa.

 

\- OMG HES IN A BAND ASDFGHJKL

 

"I'll leave you at my flat and then I'll meet with George, that son of a - " He cleared his throat.

"And what if I wanna come with you? Maybe I wanna see how you play that million instruments, you said you can play."

"It was actually just two."

"Three. Don't forget the _amazing_ harmonica."

"Two and a half."

"Agreed."


	6. That's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and John both go to the band practise and Paul even gets to play a song! Later then he sees John and realises, that his life isn't always THAT perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma stop writing during summer break, bc we're moving and all and I wanna get to know my new hometown better and that clearly doesn't work if I'm sitting on my laptop all day :P
> 
> Song: That's Life - Frank Sinatra  
> THIS SONG IS SO AWESOME OMFG

[That's Life - Frank Sinatra](https://youtu.be/KIiUqfxFttM)

**Chapter 6:**

The ride to the 'meeting point' was rather quiet. 

"Do you play instruments yourself?", John asked, as we walked the last bit to George's house. 

"Yeah, I play the bass. But I learned to play the guitar because it was rather difficult to sing and play the bass.", I said. We walked in front of the house and John rang the doorbell.

A guy with cheekbones as sharp as Benedict Cumberbatch's opened the door and a wide grin spread across his face, revealing his vampire-like teeth.

"John, glad ye came.", he said and stepped aside to let us in. Then his eyes fell on me. "Who's that?"

" _That_ ", I said in a mocking tone, "is John's friend."

The man raised his bushy eyebrows but let me in anyways. Inside it was pretty vintage-looking. Old furniture, a big LP-Player and so on. On the hallway's wall were loads of photos. I saw a photo with this cheekbone-vampire guy and a blonde woman. They were on a beach, having the time of their life and grinning like mad in the camera. If I hadn't been gay I was pretty sure she would be my girlfriend by now.

"Want somethin' to drink. A wine or something?", the man answered.

"Yeah.", I said bluntly, sure he was taking this as a joke. But as he returned with three glasses of red wine I was surprised. John was looking like a cartoon figure which's eyes were almost dropping out of the head. But the guy didn't seem to care, since he handed me a glass and completely ignored John's stare.

"So, ye're his new boyfriend, I s'pose.", he said as he sat down on a pastel coloured armchair and motioned us to sit down on the couch in the same colour.

"Shut the fuck up!", John demanded angrily. It was probably the first time I heard him swear, but _damn_! It was hella sexy.

"'m George by the way.", the guy said as he once again ignored John's saying.

"Paul.", I said and offered him a small smile.

"Where's Ritchie?", John asked as he looked into his glass. He was obviously figuring out if he should take a sip or not. He decided not to and placed the glass on the couch table.

"Ye're not changing the subject, are ye?", George said winking. "We'll continue this later on."

John rolled his eyes. I really wondered how they became such good friends. John obviously hated him but nevertheless he came as George called him. It seemed to be some kind of a love-hate-relationship.

"Where's Ritchie then?, John asked once again.

"Dunno, should be here any minute.", George answered shrugging.

In this exact minute the doorbell rang. With a smirk to John, George stood up and went to answer it. I heard two voices in the hallway, one pretty deep. And then George came back to John, who avoided my gaze by the way, and me. Behind him was another man, who seemed to be in the same age as John and George, with amazing blue eyes and a big nose.

"Uh, hi, I'm Richard. But people call me Ritchie.", he introduced himself politely to me and smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm Paul. I'm John's-"

"Boyfriend!", George barked and earned an eye roll from John.

"Okay then.", Richard said uneasily.

"He's not. Obviously.", John said with crossed arms. "Do I look like a pedophile or what?"

"John, relax.", I muttered, trying to hold back laughter. John really was cute when he was pissed.

"Yes, _John_. Listen to your _boyf_ -"

"George, enough!", a female voice suddenly said and everyone's eyes turned automatically to the blonde woman standing in the door. She wore a white blouse and a blue skirt, with matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was falling in soft locks over her shoulders and her fringe gave her some kind if mysterious appearance

"Hello, Pattie.", John said, seemingly glad she interrupted before George could harass him even more.

Richard also greeted her, and she smiled warmly at him. Then her eyes fell on me, and I got quite uncomfortable under her gaze, as she was examining me.

"I think I haven't seen you her before.", she said with slightly knitted eyebrows as she tried to remember who I was.

"Would have been surprised if you had.", I said chuckling. "My name's Paul. And I'm a _friend_ of John.", I added with a side look to George.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Pattie Boyd-Harrison. This idiot's wife."

George pretended to be hurt as he clutched to his heart.

John and Richard laughed while Pattie chuckled and looked at me with her head shaking, and I interpreted it as if George was just making a show and annoyed her. We shared a short laugh that died down as John and Richard's laughing also did.

"Anyways, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Have fun, boys. It was a pleasure, Paul." A last kind smile and she went to back to wherever she came from.

They played music until late afternoon, while I was just listening to them. When they played the last song, John got the idea I could sing a song myself. I hesitated at first, but when John said I could do it, I agreed. I grabbed the guitar, I was offered by George and flipped it over.

"Got it the wrong way, mate.", George commented and he seemed unsure if I was _really_ talented.

"No shit.", I retorted and hit the strings of the guitar, trying to get used to the feeling again. I experimented with the different tones I needed for the song and then cleared my throat. I played _That'll be the Day_ by Buddy Holly.

When I played the last accords and sang the last words Richard applauded enthusiastically and John looked like a proud father.

"Now I realise why John asked you to be his boy-"

"George!", John, Richard and I yelled in unison.

 

Later when it was time for us to go, Pattie appeared again. I had only seen her two times this evening, but I kind of knew she was a kind person. And she was a good cook, that's for sure. "I heard you playing. You're really good.", she complimented me and added: "And don't listen to George, he's just jealous he hasn't got such an amazing boyfriend."

"Oh-oh, _no_! We're not, y'know, together.", I corrected her, faintly blushing. Why did everyone keep thinking that?

"Sure thing, love.", she said winking.

I wanted to say something but then John called me to come, since he didn't have time forever. I smiled at Pattie, narrowed my eyes at George and then walked after John. 

"You know what?", he ask, the tiredness clearly to hear in his voice.

"What?"

"I really wonder why everyone thinks of us as a couple.", he stated and kicked a stone from the boardwalk.

"Like _everyone_ keeps thinking that, right?", I said as I got my phone . I had three messaged from no one else than Tessa and also two missed calls. One from her and one from my dad. I opened first her messages what read:

 

\- I TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY

 SEE YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME

 WHERE TF ARE YOU????

 

I almost smiled at her messages and decided I would call her later on. And maybe my dad if I had time.

"But we're just friends, right?"

"Yes, sure.", I replied, disappointed why he would ask such a question. "Why did George keep saying we were together?"

"Because he's stupid.", John answered flatly. "Don't pay attention to him, okay?"

I nodded.

 

When we arrived home I disappeared into my guest room. I heard John sighing and muttering something under his breath but just ignored it. I called my so called best friend and just after two or three beeps she was already on the line.

" _Yello?_ ", she said into the phone.

"You called me?"

" _I just wanted to know how it is going with your sugar daddy._ ", she replied grinning.

"Alright, cling on tight!" I breathed in deeply, to build a tension. I _knew_ she wanted more insider news about him, so why not let her dangle. But after a certain I couldn't hold it back anymore. "He is a goddamn teacher!", I practically yelled into the phone and I was 101% sure John heard it.

" _No fuckin' way!_ ", Tessa yelled back. " _Just think about the office sex!_ "

"Oh my god, can you not?", I groaned. "I mean, he's clever and intelligent, and think about him wearing glasses, fucking hell!"

" _I haven't seen him in person, but you probably are right._ "

"And he is a father and he goes regularly to a orphanage to entertain the children and help the people there."

" _He's a keeper! Don't let him go. Never!_ "

"I'm just gonna say that he's almost twice my age."

" _So what? He's single…speaking of; how was the date with his ex?"_

"Oh, she was pretty nice-"

" _What do you mean_ she _?_ "

"His ex-wife. Obviously a _she_."

" _I thought he was gay._ ", Tessa stated thoughtfully and I could make out her frown, she was making right now.

"Sorry to break you, but he isn't.", I answered, secretly totally bothered by it.

" _Well, this is gonna make things a bit difficult. But I bet you'll make it. After all this isn't the first time you turn a_ straight _guy gay, am I right?_ "

"But maybe I don't wanna have a relationship, or whatever is going in your head, with him. Maybe I just wanna be friends."

There was a moment of silence before Tessa barked out a laugh. " _Sure thing, Paulie!_ ", she said giggling.

"Oh, shut up!", I groaned. Why did she know me so well?

" _Anyroad, I gotta go now. See ya sometime, eh?_ "

"Yes, bye.", I said half-heartedly and hung off.

Just as I wanted to lay my phone away the screen lighted up. Alberto had replied. I opened the message. It read _'Hey there, Paul ;-) Sorry I could not reply sooner, work's being a drag'_

I almost cringed as I read that smiley, but at least he replied. I typed a quick message, saying it wasn't a problem, and ten minutes later we were already arguing which football team was going to win this year the European Championship. Sure, it still more than five months until it started, but nevertheless I was excited about it. Actually, I didn't like football, neither could I play it, but still I always watched important matches. And not because I wanted to see young boys running around in short clothes, sweating.

Around midnight he told me good night, saying he had to get up early in the morning for he had to go to the university and then to work. And it was one of those moments, when I realised _everyone_ had a more organized life than me. Well, shit happens.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. Next to my room was John's and he was having a loud discussion with Cynthia (so I assumed), and I was sure even China knew what they were talking about. For felt hours I rolled around in my bed, somehow trying to block out the voices but I always ended up almost suffocating myself. When I finally managed to get some sleep, I was woken up just a bit later, realising I really had to pee. On my way back into bed, I saw lights on in the living room. I went there to turn them off, but then I realised John sitting there, a bottle Bourbon in front of him.

I cleared my throat softly. His head snapped up to see who was disturbing his silence. As he saw it was me, he put the glass on the table and turned fully to me.

"What's up?", he asked.

As I saw his face completely, I could make out how miserable he was looking. The bags under his eyes were plain to see and somehow he looked really like that 30-year-old man he really was.

"More than by you, as it seems.", I answered. "You alright?"

John rubbed is face before he looked at me. "I'm fine, thanks."

Maybe I would have believed him, if it wasn't for him, grabbing the glass with Bourbon and downing it all in once. That couldn't be normal.

"Well, I'm not believing you."

"When did you ask, then, if you wouldn't believe me anyway.", he snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry for existing!", I said and stood up. "I just wanted to help, sorry."

"No, listen I'm sorry.", John suddenly mumbled just as I walked away from him. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just...things are complicated at the moment."

"Oh", I said softly as I stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room. "You wanna talk about it."

"Well,", John started, and I took it as a cue to sit down next to him. "Cynthia, you know, my ex, she wants to move to London. With Julian. And if she moves there, I won't be seeing him every weekend. Maybe once a month or so."

"Aw man, that sucks.", I said, not really sure what was appropriate to say at this moment. "And what if you let a judge decided? There's still hope they won't let her move away."

"Come on, I don't have a freaking chance against her. You didn't know, but she is psychologist, she knows how to manipulate people."

I suppressed a remark, that I already knew and thought what I could say instead. "But it's still better than already giving up."

"We'll see tomorrow. Well, later."

"Alright, then good night then.", I said as we both raised up.

"Night, Paul." He smiled sadly at me and made his way to his bedroom.

"Oh, and John? Don't worry your pretty head, it'll all work out in the end."

John nodded shortly and then left. Leaving me standing there. Surely, I couldn't go back to sleep, since I was too awake. Then my eyes suddenly landed on the half empty bottle of alcohol. Maybe, if I hid them somewhere, John would not always drink himself to death and actually try to fix the problems. Of course I shouldn't stick my nose in John's business, but I was really worried about him. That my father was drinking almost every weekend, and 70% of the time getting in the hospital was already enough for me.

So, I decided to hid the bottle in my room. Just provisionally before I could think of something better. I didn't feel what you would call good, as I looked through the kitchen shelves and actually found two more bottles.

With a bad feeling in my gut, I laid back in my bed. Maybe I could sleep for an hour or two.


	7. Walking In A Winterwonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Paul, George and Pattie go ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee I'm back! Sorry for the delay, moving is just so stressing ugh.  
> School starts this Thursday so I cannot promise the next chapter is coming anytime soon.  
> And I just shitwrote this whole part, to have something to post, and I didn't spellcheck as well.
> 
> Song: Walking In A Winterwonderland - Dean Martin

[Walking In A Winterwonderland - Dean Martin](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lkFP0VwpPRY)

**Chapter 7:**

When I saw John the next morning, he looked like he had really gotten a bit of sleep. Sure he still had bags under his eyes and all.

"Feeling better?", I asked him as I approached him in the kitchen, where he was reading the news.

He just hummed in response and flipped over a page, his eyes not leaving the paper.

Suddenly the phone rang and John went to answer it. He walked slowly and I supposed he had a slight hangover. _It's your dad_ , he mouthed and handed me the phone.

"Yeah?"

" _Paul, why didn't you call?_ ", my dad asked and I could only sigh.

"There was nothing interesting happening, so why should I have called you?", I answered.

" _We were actually worried, your brother and I._ "

"You were calling because...?"

" _Yeah._ " Dad paused for a moment and started speaking in the phone again. " _I was calling because Mike and I are going to stay another week here. Grandma is not feeling very good_."

"I'm sure that I can spend the other week here as well, eh?" I looked at John, who had been watching me and he nodded. Just in the same moment as my dad agreed as well.

" _Yeah, sure. - How's John by the way?_ "

"Oh, he's just fine.", I answered and grinned. "Wanna talk to him?" John shook his head energetically what made me laugh even harder.

" _Nah, I gotta go back now anyways._ "

"Oh okay. And tell Mike he can piss off, and it's amazing without him!"

" _Paul…_ ", my dad started but I had already hung up so I could unfortunately not hear what he was going to say to me.

"Granny's not feeling all too well, so my dad and Mikey are staying another week there.", I explained to his furrowed eyebrows.

He nodded. "As long as you don't have anything against little kids, you're more than welcome to stay here."

It took me a while but as I got it, I beamed. "Julian's coming, right?"

"Yep. You're going to _adore_ him!"

I smiled excitedly and we both started eating breakfast. I just babbled and babbled about the things I was going to do with the little kid and John smiled as he listened patiently.

"You know,", he said as we put the food in the fridge and the dirty plates in the dishwasher. "We really gotta do something, 'cause we cannot spend all our time in here."

I raised an eyebrow at him. " _I_ can."

"What about we go to an ice skating hall?"

"God yes! Get your things, we head off in ten minutes.", I yelled. I went into the guest room. I grabbed sweat pants and a hoodie. And some wool socks because I almost always freezed my feet off. I put all things on in record time.

John was still getting ready so I looked in John's home phone for George's number. I dialed his number and he answered almost instantly.

" _George Harrison the great here_."

"Here's Paul.", I said sweetly, but before I could say something else, he interrupted me.

" _Sorry, not interested in booty calls_."

"I wasn't calling because of _that_ , don't get your hopes up!" I laughed loudly before I pulled myself together. "John and I wanna go to a ice skating hall-thingie and I was wondering if you and Pattie would like to tag along." I kept the thing that we didn't have a car for myself.

" _You had me at_ ice skating _, we'll be there in twenty minutes. See ya._ "

"Later."

He hung off and I put the phone back into the charging station. In that moment John stepped out of the bathroom and the smell of aftershave hit me. I instantly turned to him and _god_ how I loved seeing him freshly shaved!

"Did I miss something?", John asked with furrowed eyebrows as he realised my gaping.

"Nah…", I trailed off in the middle of thinking of an excuse."I called George by the way, he's also coming. - If that's alright for you of course."

"I just hope I'll be able to control myself if makes one more comment about us.", he admitted chuckling.

 

I grinned at tugged at the sleeve of my hoodie, not sure of what to say.

"I bet you're the first one to fall on your bum.", John said grinning.

"Oh and what makes you think that?", I asked challenging.

"Because I'm a master on ice." He puffed himself up and winked at me.

"It's a bet, then. And I don't believe one single word from you.", I said and poked my finger in his chest.

"Loser has to pay a drink for the winner."

"You're on."

I was actually afraid to loose this bet. Sure, I had been ice skating before and all, but it had been a while. After a bit of practice I could skate very well to be honest, but it took its time obviously.

Right then the bell rang.

"Ah, that must be George!", I exclaimed happily and grabbed my bag with some extra clothes and other stuff. John followed right behind me and we both went to the elevator after locking the door.

My head was pounding at my ribs with excitement. I just couldn't wait to get on ice!

"Hello you two.", said Pattie smiling as she saw us. She stood in front of the car, George was sitting in. She also wore sweat pants and a cardigan over a t-shirt and still she managed to look like she just came from a fashion week. I bet she was a model or something like that.

"Hi, Pattie.", John said and hugged her.

I smiled back at her, not sure if I should also hug or not. She opened her arms and I took it as my clue to embrace her. I was way smaller than her, so my nose was pressed against her chest, making my slightly uncomfortable. She let go of me and the three of us sat in the Mini.

John and I had to sit in the back, and our thighs were pressed against each other.

"Nice t'see ya two.", George said and watched us two through the rear view mirror.

"You too.", I answered. "Do you know where you have to drive."

"Of course I do!", George said and pretended to he offended and almost entirely floored the gas pedal, so after only ten minutes we could make out the silhouette of the hall.

My cheeks started hurting from all the grinning, but I was happy like a child right now. George made a few remarks about my current behaviour but I ignored it.

John insisted on paying for me, justifying it with _You're going to pay for a drink for me anyways, so_. I just rolled my eyes at him and he nudged my shoulder playfully. We both giggled and I nudged my shoulder against his.

On another counter we got our skaters. We put them on quickly and then we were already on ice. Well, John was. Pattie and I were holding tightly on the edge and George said he didn't want to seem to showing off with his _skills_. Everybody knew he was lying.

When I got used to the slippery floor underneath me I decided to take a few steps. It was going pretty well, but then, as I held up both arms I fell back and landed on my butt. I hissed at the pain and tried to stand up, but failed miserably.

"I'd like to have a beer then, please.", John said as he held down his hand. I grabbed it and he raised me up.

I didn't let go of his hand for ten or twenty minutes, so we both skated hand-in-hand and I felt all giddy inside, like a twelve-year-old girl.

After some time, I pulled my hand away and actually managed to skate a few rounds, but then I started to stumble and if it wasn't for John grabbing my hand again, I would have fallen over again.

"How come you're such an expert in ice skating?", I asked John and glanced down at our gloved hands, intertwined.

"I used to do it with my sisters. And Julian always wants to skate with me, so yeah."

I nodded. "Just that you know, we're going with Julian as well, and you'll pay me back my drink."

"Dream on, Macca.", he retorted, and my heart pounded happily at the sound of the nickname.

"'ey, you two love birds over there!", a familiar voice called after us and we both turned around, almost knocking a child off their feet. "Time's over.", George said, and came over to us, almost tripping.

I sighed and nodded. Then we all arrived at the entrance and stepped outside. It was weird walking again, after two hours none stop skating.

Returning our skaters and everything went quite quickly and then we all were outside already.

"You know what, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat.", I suggested and they all agreed.

"What about McDonalds?", Pattie asked and once again everyone agreed.

So we sat back in the small car and headed off to said fast food restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a new McLennon fic. It's a High school /college/university thing AU and I'm pretty proud of it :) its called _You take my self-control_
> 
> IG: kyloruns


	8. Goodbye Is Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYSSSSSSS
> 
> But I hope y'all can forgive me. Take this lil chapter here as a sign of my goodwill.
> 
> Song: Goodbye Is Forever - Arcadia (Duran Duran)

**[Goodbye Is Forever - Arcadia (Duran Duran)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUie9EtLvHA) **

 

**Chapter 8:**

"Admit it, I was better than you!", said George loudly as we got out of the car and walked to the restaurant with the big, yellow M on top.

"You were not?", responded John aand held the door open for the three of us. His lingered on me for a moment before I stepped into the restaurant.

The warm air hit me and the smell of French fries and mayonaise filled my nose. The lines in front of the cashier's desks were long and I groaned.

"You two", said George and pointed at John and me. "are going to stand in the line, since I already drove yer fat arses." He told us what he and his wife wanted to eat and then they headed off to find a table.

I nodded sighing and stood in one of the queues and I assumed was the shortest. John followed me silently and crossed his arms.

"Do you already know what you want?", John asked and looked at the lightning board over our heads.

"McChicken Classic. Like always basically.", I answered. The warmth was noow spread out all over my body and I opened my jacket before I'd pass out. John moved the back of his hand of over my stomach as if smoothing out a crease of the pullover I was wearing. His hand stayed there for a moment before he quickly pulled it away.

I furrowed my eyebrows. _What was that?_

No words were exchanged until it was our turn to order. It took almost twenty minutes until the two tablets were full with paper boxes and plastic cups. We somehow managed to get them safely on the table without tripping and spilling everything.

"Didn't I say I wanted Coke?", George snarled after he'd taken a sip of the cup that was placed in front of him.

"Can you do nothing but complain?", John snapped but I knew he was not angry. George was his friend after all.

My burger tasted just like I imagined. Amazing! It was fun watching John and George argue like a married couple and Pattie seemed to enjoy herself as well.

The sun was already setting as we finished our meals. George and I got an ice cream and then we headed to the Harrisons' car. George had already finished his dessert in record time and I started to where all the food went. He had already eaten five cheeseburgers and one Big Mac but he was still slim as ever.

"Thanks for driving us.", John said through gritted teeth as we approached his flat.

"We really need to do this again, right Pattie?", George said.

"Yeah...", John answered half-heartedly but I knew he wasn't serious.

"Good bye!", I said quickly and hopped out of the car .

"Give John a kiss from me.", George retorted loudly, so John could hear it.

"Believe me, I will." And with that I slammed the door shut and went after John, who was already in the process of unlocking the door.

"Sometimes I wanna kill him, you know.", he said and checked his mailbox. One letter was inside and he hesitated at first before he grabbed it. I wondered who it was from.

"You mean George? I think he's a cool guy. And he's funny."

"Seriously? He only makes these classic dad jokes."

"Dad jokes are life!", I said and pressed the button in the elevator.

"If you say so.", John muttered.

Then everything grew comfortably silent. The elevator's rushing noises were the only thing keeping us from hearing each other breath. The bell chimed and the doors flew open. We walked to the apartment and he unlocked it. Quickly, I stepped out of my shoes and threw myself onto the couch.

"Everything hurts…", I mumbled and rubbed my thighs. I could already feel the pain in them. Tomorrow was gonna be even worse.

"Get up from my couch with that dirty pants of yours.", John demanded and yawned just seconds after.

I said nothing, lifted up my bum and - somewhat uncomfortably - freed myself from the sweats. John exhaled sharply and I chuckled. "Like what you're seeing, Johnny?"

"Can you please put something on, Paul?", he asked sternly and he reminded me of my father.

"But that means I'd have to stand up." I pouted at him.

He threw me a blanket, that had laid on the armchair, and I covered myself with it. It smelled like John and wine or something.

"Have you never seen a guy without pants? Jeez…", I muttered and John glared at me. He disappeared in the kitchen and before I could wonder what he was up to, I heard the sound of porcelain against wood. So he was making himself a tea. Rather a coffee, though.

He returned with a mug where _World's Best Dad_ was printed on, and sat down in the armchair. He blew at the steaming drink, cooling it off a bit, before taking a sip.

"Since you don't have anything to tell me, I'm gonna ask you a bit of French vocabs."

"Y'know, I wanted to tell you something _just_ in this moment, that…you have…the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.", I said quickly hoping it'd make him forget the things he wanted to say.

"In French please."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, _Tu as…les plus beaux yeux…que je connaisse_?"

"How do you write _beaux_?"

"B - e - a - u - x."

"Correct! And thank you by the way. Conjugate _prendre_ fo me, please."

I did as I was told, and that's basically how the rest of our evening was spent. I tthink the last thing I did was conjugating _connaître_ before I fell asleep, dreaming of baguettes, croissants and moustaches.

 

The next morning I woke up in my room. Well, John's spare bedroom, but still not on the couch. He must have carried me here when I fell asleep yesterday. Or had it already been morning? I have no idea.

As always, John was already up. He sat on the very edge of the couch and had the letter in his hand. I recognized the envelope from yesterday.

John made a throaty noise that sounded like a sob. Was he crying? Please tell me he wasn't!

"Uhm, everything alright?", I asked quietly. He jumped and nearly fell on the floor. In any other situation I would have laughed probably, but right now I could only feel sorry for him. I knew it had something to do with the letter in front of him.

His hand was shaking as he handed me the letter. Hesitating I grabbed it. It smelled like formality.

My eyes scanned over the paper looking for something that was not all this formal and posh. It took me few moments to understand what this is was all about.

Julian and Cynthia were moving to London. John would barely see his own son anymore.

"Oh god I'm so _so_ sorry, John.", I said and slumped next to him. Soothingly I caressed his back, drawing random patterns. I felt him softly shaking under my hand and I knew he was about to cry. I didn't know what to do. I better not said anything or I'd fuck up badly. So I just sat next to him and listen to his shallow breath.

And then the doorbell rang.

"I'm going.", I said fast before John could react. I walked to the door, tugging at my oversized shirt, trying to cover my boxers with it. Whoever was on the other side of the door would instantly think of something totally wrong. Oh well.

"Look, I know I said-" Cynthia's voice actually surprised me as I opened the door. I expected a neighbour or the postman, but _Cynthia_?

"Paul, what are you doing here?", she asked.

"I'm staying here, over vacation. I told you that already."

"But one week is already over."

"Plans got changed.", I snapped. I was really mad at her right now, for taking Julian away from John.

"Well, is here now?"

"No...-"

"What do you want Cynthia?", John's voice came from behind me. Oh great.

The air was suddenly ten degrees colder and I actually got Goosebumps from the tension that developed between the two.

"So, I suppose you read the letter.", Cynthia said coldly.

"You're doing your mind games again? Like you also manipulated the judge? And in general everyone.", John drawled. His fists were clenched at his sides and his eyes had become narrow slits.

"I simply had the right arguments to keep him."

"Stop talking of our son like he's an object!", John yelled angrily.

Julian, who stood next to his mother, looked between them sacredly. His big blue eyes stared into mine and they had something pleading in them that I had to do something.

I stretched my hand out and he took it gladly. "Come on, Julian, we're gonna get your things in your room, alright? Your mummy and daddy'll be finished any time soon. Am I right, John?"

John muttered something under his breath but then Cynthia started babbling again and he lost his focus on me.

I guided Julian to his room, that was across from the bathroom and he threw his Batman-rucksack on his bed.

"Are you excited to move to London?", I asked, after I was sure that sitting on his chair wasn't a problem for him.

"I don't know...", he said sadly. "I'm gonna miss dad."

I opened my mouth and closed it again. "You know what? I think, your daddy is going to come after you. He loves you so much, he won't let you alone in this big city."

"Really?"

"I'm sure. But it will take a while."

That seemed to cheer him up and he smiled contently.

John and his ex wife argued a few minutes until a door was slammed shut and her annoying, high-pitched was no longer filling the flat. Good.

"Julian, can you do something for me?"

"Depends."

I chuckled. "Can you make your father a coffee? I think he needs one right now."

He shook his head eagerly and smiled broadly. He hopped from his bed and waddled into the kitchen.

I myself went into my room and checked my phone for any messages. Two from Alberto.

 

_Hey, Paul!  
I wanted to ask, if you'd like to meet tomorrow? I really wanna see you again._

_Oh wait! I just saw I don't have time tomorrow. Maybe next week? Sorry :-**_

I raised my eyebrows and nodded slowly.

 _not entirely sure, but I think we can meet next week. Not Thursday tho. how About friday?_ , I replied and was surprised as I saw. I live in Forthlin Road, btw. I can pick you up at the bus station. _typing..._ right under his name. Didn't this guy work in a well-visited cafeteria?

_Yes, sounds amazing! I'll bring the condoms. See ya!_

My eyebrows shot up that they disappeared in my hair line. Did he just...? Alright then.

I eyed my phone suspiciously to check if I just didn't make that up, but yes, he actually sent that.

I threw my phone on the bed as if had leprosy or something. Did he really think I was that easy to get? I mean, sure, he looked hella fine, but still...

I walked into the living room. I needed to distract myself with something. I stopped in tracks, though, when I saw Julian in his dad's lap, his face buried in his chest, deep asleep. John had his arms wrapped securely around his son's and he was also softly snoring.

I grinned and tip toed over to the telly, to turn it off. I closed the curtains and then, quietly as possible, closed the door and let the two sleep together. They needed all the time they'd get right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when I'll be able to update so ya.
> 
> &for all X-Men fans out here, I have posted a new Cherik fanfic called **The heart wants what it wants** , I'd really like to know what you're thinking of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Ig: **kyloruns**  
>  Kik: **xmclennonforeverx**  
>  Wattpad: **retrominded**


	9. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul learns something new about John, and afterwards they have a little fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I feel like Dan when I think about how I haven't updated anything in two million years. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Song: Drive - The Cars

**Chapter 9:**

 

  _Good morning, boys._

 

  _I have to do some things this morning, so I had to leave early._

 

  _It'd be nice, if you could do the laundry and clear and reload the dishwasher._

 

 

  _I think I'll be back at one p.m._

 

 

  _Bye, John._

 

 

"You'll do the laundry," Julian said quickly, before I could even open my mouth.

"No, I won't," I answered. "We'll go together 'cause I have absolutely no idea how your washing machine works."

"But it's in the cellar. And they say it's spooking down there."

"Do the ghosts know how your washer works? No? I guess you gotta help me then. Come on!" I grabbed the spare keys, put on my street shoes and made sure Julian was following me. We took the elevator and I pressed the button with -1.

"Are you daddy's friend?" Julian asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Why?"

"Because you're nice. And dad only is with not nice people. After...you know."

"After what?" I asked confused.

"After Stuart died. He was daddy's best friend since they were in the kindergarten. But one day, when they were in a bar, a drunk guy was hurting Stu. He died in the hospital. Since then, daddy has never been really happy. Until you became his best friend."

I was silent. What was I supposed to say? I bet, Julian didn't understand what had really happened. John had lost his long-time best friend. Because some guy had been drinking too much. Holy crap, I probably would have killed this guy.

"That's...great," I said slowly.

And then we arrived at the basement of the house. The doors opened creaking and a strange smell hit my nose. Down here, it looked like the set of some Slender Man-horror movie and I felt chills running down my spine. This was not cool.

 

We managed to do the laundry without Slender Man or who else disturbing us, and as the last clothing was in the basket we ran out there as if the Death himself was behind us. At the end, I had to go back again, for I had forgotten the keys and I almost shit myself. We went back into the apartment and Julian made us both cacao. It was way too sweet but I appreciated the gesture.

We watched telly the whole day until I forgot that I had to hang out the laundry. While running off to the balcony I also told Julian to empty and reload the dishwasher, and he didn't complain.

I did my things and just as I finished, John returned.

Julian jumped up and almost knocked the kitchen table over as he ran to his father.

"Well, hello you two," he said and ruffled through his son's hair.

"Hi, John," I said back. "Want me to cook something. I bet you're starving."

"I am, actually," he laughed and hung his coat up.

"Then you can start setting the table. I'll make noodles and tomato sauce."

"Thanks, Macca."

"No problem, Johnny."

I went off in the kitchen and got all the things I needed for making lunch.

Good forty minutes later I was done and carried the pot with the spaghettis in the living room, where Julian had already set the table. I called the two Lennons, who came immediately to me and sat down quickly. I put on both of their tables a large helping and sauce.

"Y'know," I started as I sat down again. "Julian told me. About your friend, Stuart."

John almost dropped his fork and looked at the toddler with a bewildered expression. "You did what?" he asked a bit too loudly.

"Listen, I forced him to. Well, asked him. How could I have forced him? - The point is, that's not his fault, but mine."

John raised an eyebrow and Julian nodded eagerly.

He didn't say anything and turned to his food again.

"I just wanted to say, that I'm really sorry. I know what it must have felt like when-"

"You don't know anything, Paul!", he yelled suddenly. "You don't know what it feels like to lose the person you have loved dearly, whom you have trusted! You don't know what it is like to know you'll never be able to talk to them again. Everything reminds you of them, but you can't do anything to make it better."

I glared at him. Was he serious right now?

"You just think you know it from all your movies and shows, but let me tell you this: not even the best actor could possibly act how it feels like to lose the best person you ever met in your life."

"For your information, John, I know what it feels like, ok? And not from my movies and shows. When I was fourteen years old, my mother died of cancer, and believe when I tell you, I know exactly what it is like to lose one person near you. So calm down." And with that I stood up, stormed in my, Stuart's, room, threw my things in my bag and left his flat. My vision was blurred with rage and I was surprised that I found the exit. It was cold and I only wore a sweater, the wind was blowing beneath it and I was shivering.

I dialed Tessa's number.

" _Yo!_ " she answered just after the first toot.

"Can you pick me up, please?"

" _And what's in it for me? _"__

"I'll get you a new package of cigarettes."

" _Two._ "

"Alright. Get me at...251 Menlove Avenue. Please."

" _Menlove? Like two men and love? And you told me John wasn't gay._ "

"Just shut up and get me already."

 

"Let me tell you, these things are gonna kill you someday," I said as Tessa and I left the drug store and she lit herself a cigarette. I had to give her the money, since I wasn't eighteen yet, and I clearly didn't look old enough to buy Tabaco.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it," she replied simply and took a deep drag from the cigarette. "But you haven't exactly told me why you needed to picked up. Is there stress in the paradise?"

"We just had a fight, that's all, really."

"Must have been a bad one. You never leave when you're fighting with someone. Just killing them with words, as you always do."

"I'll take that as a compliment." We crossed the street to get to Tessa's car again. "But I suppose I just wasn't used to having a fight with John. He's just always so kind to me, and I didn't know how to do, so I just left, y'know."

"But this is not the end of your friendship, right?"

"I hope not," I said thoughtfully and leaned against the car, waiting for her to finish.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I suppose," I regretted the words as soon as I said them, for Tessa grinned at me sheepishly and eyed me with a knowing look. "But he's like ten times older than me, and he has a perfect life and a son. And I have not even graduated from school; I wonder if I will ever, to be honest."

"I doubt it's stopping him from like-liking you as well-"

"Like-liking? Are we in middle school?"

"You know what I mean."

"And how could you possibly know?"

"First of all, who lets a guy, he's meant to teach, stay in his flat for a limited time? And also, he keeps sending you messages. Only ten in the last to days of school."

"So what, we're good friends. Besides, we were talking about the week I was going to spend at his," I defended myself quickly but even I was only half-believing my own words. What if Tessa was right and John really like-liked me? That's ridiculous, seriously!

"By the way..." She held me her phone right in front of my face and my heart stopped.

It was a picture taken in the ice skating hall. Two guys were holding hands while skating over the ice. And well, the two guys were obviously me and John. I'd recognise my favourite hoodie from everywhere.

"I mean, this is just fucking adorable, isn't it?"

"Where did you get that from?" I demanded angrily. "Don't tell me you were spying on me."

"I wasn't. But a friend of mine saw you two and he wondered if it really was that McCartney guy or not, so he sent me this photo."

"This is cyberbullying."

"I'm driving you home so we're equal."

And with that she got into the car. I copied her action and she started her car. It took two attempts to finally get the engine to life, since it had been her dad's first car, but eventually she drove away.

It was almost too late when I realised I had forgotten my keys, but Tessa shrugged. "You can stay at mine, if you want," she suggested. "My parents aren't home anyway."

It wasn't much of a surprise that her parents were not in Liverpool at the moment. Almost every weekend they were on some important business trips, during the holidays they were never there. Tessa always said she didn't care, and that it was great having a big house for you alone, but I knew she cared.

 

"I seriously don't understand why you put on so much make up," I said as Tessa threw her second make-up remover tissue in the bin. "It takes you like five years to get that shit off again."

"You're a boy, you wouldn't understand," was all she said as she rubbed over eyebrows with a speed, I thought she was going to burn them off.

"So you're being prejudiced now?"

"Shut up."

I did as I was told and turned on the telly that was in her room. I settled with a show that was about curvy models.

"Why are you watching this?" Tessa asked.

"Dunno. There's nothing else," I replied shrugging and myself comfortable in her bed. It took me only five minutes to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any Duran Duran-Fans out there, I have a tumblr dedicated to them; **Simon-le-bonbon** (srsly, when you are a DD-Fan you NEED to text me, bc no one here even knows them lmao)
> 
> Also, thanks for 1000+ reads, that's incredible!


	10. no update

I think I won't finish this story. You could either say I'm too lazy or too unmotivated, but the main thing is that I'm not part of the Beatles fandom anymore so it's really hard for me to continue writing this. This story has been a huge success and I would love to write on but I guess that won't happen lol. Besides I'm kinda turning away from writing stuff in English since I firstly want to focus on properly writing stories in my mother tongue.

Nevertheless thanks for anyone who read this story and a huge thank you for the lovely comments :3

If you want to read this story some time again I advise you to download it for it'll be taken down in a week.


End file.
